


Libraries, Dates, and Vampires - Oh my!

by mylongestoof



Series: Martin/Tim Vampire Time! [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental biting, Because this is a Vampire Story, But like not sexual bc this is not twilight, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Human/Vampire Relationship, I wanted to get it out for Halloween so I rushed it, I’ll explain more in the notes basically, Library AU, M/M, One Shot, Paranorman is a good movie, They are Vegan Vampires, Vampires, a tiny bit of angst, ace Martin, or Carry On, warning: this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: Martin works at a library! Tim reads books! Looks like something might happen! Boy, I sure hope Tim isn’t a vampire!(Happy Halloween, folks! I am very late to the party! I am sorry!)
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice “Daisy” Tonner (Background), Georgie Barker/Melanie King (background), Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Martin/Tim Vampire Time! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Libraries, Dates, and Vampires - Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically, the main cast (minus Georgie) is supernatural in some way. Tim, Sasha, and Jon are vampires. Melanie is a ghoul. Daisy is a werewolf, and Basira is a ghost.
> 
> Secondly, Elias and Peter are vampires as well. And Peter owns a library too I guess (I don’t know, I rushed this). If I ever get to making more of this, I’ll expand. I obviously want to make a backstory for Tim, and maybe even include some vampire cliche where Martin looks just like some person he really loved or something (bc wow, that’s original and sad).
> 
> Content warnings for this are: blood drinking (from Jon), animal death mention (from Tim), accidental biting (from Tim), and blood loss (from Martin). Also Martin talks about how he doesn’t want to have sex (which I was in a mood about, so...sorry)
> 
> Anyway, I think that’s it for now. Thank you to the two people who read this :)

You see a lot of strange things when you work at a Library. You see a lot of strange _people_ more often. Martin saw his hair share of strangeness at his local library branch in London, but he opted to mostly ignore it. After all, the odd behavior never harmed his cataloguing of books nor his helpful librarian vibe.

That is, until Timothy Stoker came around.

Timothy Stoker was not famous, though the name definitely rolled off the tongue in a way that implied that it should be. Timothy Stoker was not rich, though the clothes he wore definitely proved otherwise. Or perhaps he had a sense of fashion that Martin did not.

Timothy Stoker was, in every sense of the work, perfect. And in the library. The one Martin was working _in._ Honestly, Martin needed to stop getting hopeless crushes on random people. It never worked out, and it only helped to make him more lonely and depressed.

For the first week, Timothy Stoker only checked out a few books, quickly returning them the next day. Martin was always at the desk when he did so, and thus exchanged a few words with him.

_(“How was your visit?”_

_“Great.”_

_“That’s good. Have a nice day.”_

_“You too!”)_

The next week, however, Martin was shelving books, when Timothy Stoker walked up to him with a handful of books.

“Hello.” He said, suavely, as if one could say ‘hello’ suavely,“I need some recommendations. Could I ask for your help?”

Martin looked away from his work and nodded, “Of course! What do you have?”

Timothy Stoker shifted a load of books to one arm, “Mostly poetry. Keats, some Whitman. I’ve been trying to get into them, and I’ve been wondering if they’re any good. Would you say so?”

Martin flushed. Yes, he’d say so. He loved poetry. Especially those two.

“Yes, I-I think those are quite good. Now, if you’re looking for a more whimsical sort of style, I’d suggest starting out with Dickinson. Her collection of poetry was amazing!”

Martin continued on, slowly going over what he thought Timothy Stoker should read, and before he knew it, there were more books in his hands than before.

“I’m sorry.” Martin said, “I shouldn’t have spoken out of turn.”

“What?” Timothy Stoker asked, scoffing, “Nonsense. I appreciate the feedback! You really know your stuff! And-Call me Tim.”

Martin flushed. Right. Tim.

He could do that.

The next week, Tim returned the books, and ranted to Martin about them as Martin put other books back in their places.

Martin listened, of course. How could he not? It wasn’t every day when a beautiful man wanted to talk to him about poetry of all things! Especially at work! It made things go a bit faster.

“Honestly, Sasha and Jon were surprised I was reading for once.” Tim told Martin.

“Are they your friends?” Martin asked.

Tim nodded, “Yeah, sort of. Sort of my family, too. I live with them, too. We live in this...weird house. You know...you should totally come over some time! I can throw a party or something and introduce you to them.”

Martin flushed at the mere idea of being invited somewhere by Tim, “Yeah, maybe. Honestly, Lukas never lets me go, these days.” Peter Lukas, who ran the Library, and who kept giving Martin hours.

Tim _growled,_ which freaked Martin out, just a bit, “Asshole. Never trust a Lukas.”

“Is this some sort of...thing I don’t understand?”

“Yeah.” Tim says, “You’d have to be from London. Lukas just sucks. I’ll see if I can get you off on Friday. His husband owns the house we live in, so I think I can get him to budge.”

Tim winks at him, and Martin thinks about that for the rest of the day.

On Thursday, Tim arrives to invite him to a small party at his house, which involves his group of friends, including Martin.

“I feel weird about meeting them.” Martin admits, “I, uh, don’t have many friends.”

Tim continues to smile at him, as if that doesn’t change a thing, “That’s alright, Marto! They’ll be your friends too! And they’ll behave, I promise!”

That was how Martin found himself in front of an old three storey house, probably overdressed and overthinking everything about himself. Inside, he could hear faint music. He was probably the last one they were waiting for.

He debated texting Tim (because he had his number now) that he couldn’t make it, but there was someone who stepped outside and walked down the steps before taking a cigarette out.

“Who are you?” They asked.

“Oh, M-Martin!” Martin said, “I...Tim invited me.”

“Let me guess, you’re having trouble going inside?” They ask, lighting the cigarette up and lifting it up to their mouth. He can see their sharp teeth. Tim had similar sharp teeth, now that Martin thought about it.

“Yes, actually, how-”

“I can read your mind.” They said, “I’m Jon.”

Martin strangely didn’t think that Jon wasn’t joking. Jon looked back at him, and sighed, “Look, Tim’s worried that you won’t show up, alright.”

“Oh...okay.” Martin walked up the steps and opened the door. He walked into the hallway and into the kitchen, and saw Tim with a small woman, wielding a...knife?

“Martin! You’re here! Melanie, this is Martin! Here, come here!” Tim motioned for him and Martin joined him.

“This is Melanie King!” Tim introduced.

Martin gave her a little wave, and Melanie smiled, before taking a big drink from her beer. Martin noticed that she looked rather...pale. A little bit too pale, especially for London. Maybe he was just judging her. He kicked himself and ignored it.

“I’ve met Jon outside.” Martin said.

“Ugh,” Melanie said, “He was a shitehead, wasn’t he?”

Martin shook his head, “No, not at all. He helped me work up the courage to come inside, actually.”

Tim blinked twice, “Really? _Jon_ did that?”

“Is it so unbelievable?” Jon asked, from the hallway. They all turned to him, and watched in silence as he pulled out a thermos from the fridge.

Tim frowned, “Jon, Martin’s here.”

“Oh I don’t mind!” Martin said, “He can drink around me!”

Jon smirked, “See Tim, I can drink around him.”

Tim just glared at him, and they seemed to have a silent conversation right in front of Melanie and Martin.

“Hey!” Melanie snapped her fingers, “Not all of us are fucking _mind_ readers!”

“Sorry.” Tim huffed, “Well, where is Sasha, Mel?”

“Dining room.” She said, before taking another drink, “With Basira. They’ve been making snacks. I think they’re gearing up for a movie.”

“Ah.” Tim quickly moved to the next room, and Martin followed him.

In the dining room, there were two people. Martin didn’t really know who was who, as Tim never had any photos to share of any of his friends.

Luckily, they sorted that out for him, quickly.

“You must be Martin! I’m Sasha!” Sasha introduced. She was a very tall woman who nearly towered over Tim. She held out her hand, and Martin took it, even though he wasn’t much for handshakes, these days...or ever, really.

“Hello!” Martin said, “I, uh, I’ve heard a lot about you!”

“Good things I hope!” Sasha laughed, and Martin felt a little bit better, “I’m just teasing, I know it’s all good things. If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be here.”

...or maybe not.

“And this is Basira!” Tim says, putting a hand on Martin's shoulder and leading him over to the other person in the room.

“Hey.” She said, before looking back down at the food she was sorting onto trays.

“We’re watching a movie?” Tim asked.

“Yeah.” She said, “Think we’ll take a vote on it.”

“Cool.” Tim said, “What do you want?”

Basira thought about it, before answering, “Paranorman.”

Martin smiled, “I love that movie! Have you seen it before?”

Basira shook her head, “Nope.”

Martin frowned, “Oh.”

“Well...is everyone else in the living room?” Tim asked.

Sasha nodded, “Yep!”

Tim didn’t take his hand off of Martin’s shoulder as he led him to the living room, and Martin didn’t mention it.

Inside the room, there were two more people. Both of them were sitting on two different couches (of which there were three). Tim immediately took the empty couch, and sat closer to the person wearing Ghost Hunt UK merch. Nice.

“Hey, Georgie. This is-”

“Martin!” She said, “Nice to meet you. You’ve met nearly everyone! How are they?”

Martin considered it, “They’re...nice!”

Georgie laughed, “Funny! They’re a bit secretive. Except Tim here, he’s all welcoming, obviously. But I’m sure that they’ll warm up to you in no time.”

“That’s Daisy, over there.” Tim said.

Martin waved at her, and she nodded her head at him.

“She doesn’t speak much, but I think she likes you.” Tim assured him.

“Alright.”

“So,” Georgie said, “How’d you too meet? Tim said you guys met at the Library, but he never gives us specifics.”

Tim coughs, “Georgie, that’s not-”

“Oh, come on!” Georgie says, “I want to hear about our new friend.” She winks at Martin, and Martin definitely likes Georgie.

“It wasn’t anything, really.” Martin says, “I work at the Library, and Tim just wanted a few recommendations one day, and I gave them to him. Then we just started talking after that.”

“What kind?” Georgie asks, like she’s actually interested.

“Just poetry.” Martin says, “Not anything underrated or anything. Just...Keats, and Dickinson…”

“And Whitman.” Tim says.

“Huh.” Georgie says, “You know, I remember that!”

Tim groaned, “Martin, I may have ranted about it to them.”

Martin laughed, “Tim, that’s good!”

“Because it proves an understanding in the work, or whatever.” Georgie folded her arms, “Speaking of, what movie do you want to watch?”

That had nothing to do with what they were talking about.

“Whatever Martin wants.” Tim said, “I’m in the mood for everything right now.”

“And what does Martin want?” Georgie asked.

“Basira said something about...Paranorman.” Martin mentioned.

Right as he said so, Basira walked in with a tray of food, and set it on the coffee table, “I did.”

Georgie smiled, “Well, Martin and Tim are in your corner.”

Basira snuggled next to Daisy, “Nice.”

The rest of the group came in with Sasha, as she set the last food tray on the table.

“Okay, vote on a movie!” Sasha said, “We have three! We have...okay, who put Over the Garden Wall?”

Melanie raised her hand.

“I like that choice.” Jon said, “I vote for that.”

“Alright. No voting yet, but...two for Over the Garden Wall. We also have Paranorman.”

Tim whooped, “We already have three votes for that one, so fuck Over the Garden Wall!”

“Don’t do that.” Melanie warned.

“Alright. And, finally, we have Bridge to Terabithia.”

Everyone groaned, except for Daisy and Martin.

“We are _not_ watching that.” Jon said.

“Yeah,” Georgie agreed, “I’m not in the mood for crying my eyes out.”

“So vote now!” Sasha said.

“We already have three for Paranorman.” Basira said, “Of which I haven’t seen before. So to deny me of this is to deny me of happiness.”

Georgie laughed, “Yeah, alright, fine, I’ll vote for Paranorman.”

“Four for Paranorman.” Sasha said, before pausing and saying, “Five for Paranorman.”

“Jon, we’re losing!” Melanie yelled, “Use your mind powers!”

Martin leaned towards Tim, “Is this an inside joke?”

Tim nodded, “...Yeah, yeah. It’s, uh, Jon basically...he’s really good at guessing what people are thinking and convincing them to do what he wants them to.”

“Mind powers.” Martin says, smiling up at him.

Tim smiles back, “Mind powers.”

“Alright, so it’s Paranorman, because I’m not counting Jon’s mind powers.” Sasha said.

Tim glared at her, and Sasha sighed, “Right, sorry.”

They started the movie and turned the lights down. Martin had seen the movie before but it had been alone and on cable two years previous.

Now, it was much more enjoyable. Martin could enjoy the story and the animation without the constant commercial breaks or the constant reminder of how lonely he was.

Wow that got a bit dark.

“Martin?” Tim asked, around the beginning of the third act, “Do you want to get a drink with me?”

“Sure.”

They quickly sneaked away right as Norman fell from the town hall.

In the kitchen, Tim grabbed Martin some punch, which he promised him wasn’t spiked (since some of them were drinking).

“Thanks for watching out for me.” Martin said.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Tim said, “I, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Martin frowned. He did something wrong, he was sure of it. He just didn’t know what it was. He was so _sure_ he did a good job!

“I mean...I kind of…” Tim let out a long sigh, “I really don’t do this very often, and Elias _really_ won’t like this, but Melanie did this, so...Martin, do you maybe want to go on a date? With me?”

Oh. _Oh!_

Martin rubbed his hands together, and let out a small laugh, “I thought you were going to tell me that all your friends hated me.”

“What? No, Martin! They love you!”

Martin flushed with embarrassment, “I know, I know. But, I just thought of the worst possible scenario and-”

“You went with it?” Tim asked.

Martin nodded.

Tim smiled at him and grabbed his hands, gently, “I promise you that they don’t hate you, Martin. In fact, they like you very much. I like you very much, as well.”

Right! Martin never answered his question.

“Yes!” Martin shouted.

Tim laughed at him. Martin was fine with it.

He was perfectly fine with it.

* * *

“Do you think vampires exist?” Tim asked him, a day before their date. Apparently, Tim ‘couldn’t keep himself away’, and voted to pester Martin at his job. Martin didn’t mind.

“Um...no.” Martin said, “Why do you ask?”

Tim shrugged, “Just because. Halloween is coming up soon, and I always go as a vampire.”

“Tried and true costume, eh?” Martin says, “Honestly, I usually don’t celebrate Halloween. This is the first job I’ve had in a while that I’ve been off for that day.”

Tim gasped, “Martin, you’ve got to come to a party with me! Oh, we can do a costume together!”

“And me vampires together?” Martin asked.

Tim flushed, “I’d change it this year! I don’t know, we could be, like…” he shrugged, “Bob Ross and Bob Ross painting. I saw that in a store the other day. You’d be Bob Ross, obviously. You’re literally him!”

Martin rolled his eyes, “No way. I’m not _at all_ like Bob Ross.”

“Yeah, you’ve got the curly hair.” Tim poked at his hair, “And you’ve got the kindness. I mean, I don’t think you can paint, but hey, that’s what I’m here for.”

Martin rolled his eyes, “I was thinking I’d be a witch or something, actually.”

Tim gasped, “Oooh! I could be a cat! I could be your _familiar!_ ” He winked, and Martin resisted the urge to shove him off of the desk he was leaning on.

“What?! It’s a good idea! Sasha would love it! She’d take, like, one hundred photos and put them in the photo album. Long term time.” 

Martin had no idea what he was talking about, but he loved to listen to it.

“Fine, fine.” Martin relented, “We can do that.”

Tim cheered, and put his head on the desk. Martin thought it was very cute, and would have let him continue to do that.

But Peter Lukas just came in through the front doors of the Library.

“Tim.” Martin said, quickly, “Tim, stand up, Peter’s here.”

Peter Lukas hired Martin about a year ago, after he lost his last job due to unforeseen problems with Martin’s mother. Luckily, Peter was very understanding about Martin needing to take off for his mother.

As he passed the front desk, however, he didn’t seem to be too understanding of Tim.

“Martin.” He said, “When did he get here?”

“Lukas.” Tim greeted, doing a little bow, “Nice to see you again. I was just having a chat with Martin.”

“Oh, you...you _know_ him?” Peter asked Martin.

Martin nodded, “Y-Yes sir.”

“Why, is that a problem?” Tim asked, “As far as I was aware, there wasn’t a rule about not making _friends_ with your employees.”

Peter Lukas huffed, “Well, try not to take up his time, Timothy. And don’t let those friends of yours get their hands on him. I’d rather not replace him so soon.”

Martin didn’t know what he meant. Looking at Tim for an answer didn’t provide him with one, because Tim looked angry. Peter walked away from the front desk, and Tim’s fists balled.

“God, I want to punch him _so_ bad.”

“I know.” Martin tells him, “Where...where do you want to go tomorrow?”

Tim immediately relaxed, “I was going to take you to a movie, actually.”

“Really?” Martin asked.

“Yeah, I know. Jon doesn’t understand it. Says that movies are just places where people just stare at something for two hours and ignore each other, but...honestly, I thought we’d just sit in the back and cheese on the movie a bit.”

“Cheese on the movie.” Martin repeats.

Tim rolls his eyes, “Tease me all you want, Martin, my ego is practically inpeneratible.”

Martin chuckled, “Your plan sounds wonderful, Tim. I bet it’ll be fun.”

* * *

It was fun. The movie was some dumb American horror movie that was made to only get money. They spent most of the movie making fun of the main character, who was running away from his dead serial killer family. It was fun, though. He had a fun time with Tim, and he was positive that Tim had a fun time with him.

At the climax of the movie, they became silent. Martin didn’t quite know why, but Tim stopped responding to his quips about the murder family and the love interest and everything in between.

“This is a bad movie, huh?” Martin asks, trying to break the silence.

Tim turns to him, “Can I kiss you?”

Well, that was not what he was expecting.

“Uh, s-sure!”

 _Sure?!_ Who says that? Apparently Martin.

Tim was a good kisser. He’d clearly done it before, because he didn’t fumble around like Martin did.

And maybe Tim was going a bit too fast for him. It wasn’t like Martin _didn’t_ like Tim! He really did, honest! It was just...he didn’t really want to end the night leading Tim to believe that it would end it sex, ever.

“Hey, maybe we should-”

And then Tim bit him.

Martin pulled back and cupped his mouth. Tim just bit his _tongue._ The blood dribbled over his mouth and onto his chin, and Martin was keenly aware of how close Tim was to him all of a sudden.

And how sharp his teeth were. And how red his eyes were, too. They weren’t like this.

Tim grabbed his shoulders, and Martin yelped. If it weren’t a terrifying situation, Martin would be embarrassed.

Then Tim’s eyes returned to a normal white and brown, and he let go. As scared as Martin felt, Tim looked like he was that times ten.

“Tim?” Martin asked, “Are you-”

He got up, and ran out of the theatre. Martin sat there for about thirty seconds in confusion before he grabbed a napkin and followed.

Wiping the blood off of his mouth, he left his seat in search of Tim. The movie theatre was filled with people, strangely enough. Martin had a hard time finding him, but thirty minutes and two mistaken people later, he found him behind the building, sitting on the steps outside of the employees entrance.

“Tim!” Martin called.

Tim pulled his hood on, as if that could hide him any further.

“Tim, are you alright?” Martin asked, “You just ran off! You scared me, I didn’t know where you were!”

Martin was beside him now, standing up when Tim was sitting down. Tim looked up at him, and his eyes were normal. Tim was normal. Martin hated thinking that.

“Martin, please _go away._ ”

Whatever Tim had said carried a significant power to it. For a second, Martin almost walked away from Tim. For a second, he almost never talked to him again.

But he didn’t, because he really liked him, and he really liked his friends, and in the month that they’ve been together, life had been the best it had ever been for Martin. And for once, he didn’t want to give that up.

“You know, I don’t think I will.” Martin said, “I don’t know what’s going on, but...I want to stay.”

Tim stared at him in confusion, and Martin remembered the short conversation they had about vampires yesterday.

“Oh!” Martin exclaims, “I get it! You’re a vampire!”

* * *

Tim ends up taking him to the house he shares with Jon and Sasha, who are also vampires, apparently. He explains nothing besides that, and Martin can’t help but wonder everything. When was Tim really born? When was Tim turned? Were Basira and Daisy vampires as well? What about Elias, and by extension, Peter? 

None of this was answered by Tim, because he was tired.

They trudged up the stairs of the house and ignored Sasha’s worried glances.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Tim asked, before they officially went to bed.

“Yeah, of course.” Martin said, “Are you alright with this?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tim inhaled, then exhaled, “I, uh, ate at the movie theatre.”

Martin must have made a face, because Tim quickly added, “It was a rat or something. Not a human, I promise.”

“Ah, right, well...I’ll be safe, I promise.”

Then, they simply went to bed. Martin didn’t remember much after that, because he fell asleep quickly. Being in Tim’s presence, even if he _was_ a creature of the night, was pretty comforting.   
  



End file.
